rotsfandomcom-20200215-history
Custom weapons
Throughout the Rise of the Spartans series, several characters bear weaponry customized either only in name or through a more specialized modification. Nightflash's SPARTAN Laser Although originally equipped with a baseline model of Trident Industries' M6 SPARTAN Laser, David-617 ("Nightflash") had this weapon stolen from him by the Elite known as Fido. To Nightflash's confusion, the laser was soon returned to him, although its energy directions were now green instead of red. Later, Nightflash found that the most significant difference from the baseline model was that his could access and open Forerunner locks when partially charged. This proved a significant advantage while in Forerunner facilities, and was accidentally discovered by Nightflash when trying to defuse a fight between Clyde-213 ("Swift") and Sev. In Part 9/Act 5, Nightflash threw his laser off of the side of a bridge in Halo's control room to prevent Elites from using its unique properties against Swift. Sev's Focus Rifle In Part 6/Act 3, Sev is revealed to be equipped with a baseline Type-52 focus rifle, most likely provided by Rahgath's garrison on Halo. It is assumed to function in the same manner as any other rifle of the line until Sev places it in a special chamber surrounded by Forerunner A.I.'s. When in use, the Sev's rifle is shown to be insanely powerful at the cost of a considerable charge time. When fired, Sev can destroy Falcon helicopters and Scorpion tanks within seconds. The rifle's beam passes through the armor of marines with considerable ease, and later, the Field Marshall-class shields and armor of Rahgath Ro'tam. Sev is shown bringing the focus rifle with him when leaving Rahgath's corvette in a Spirit dropship with Sahjook; however, as the A.I.'s used to power it were returned to their places, it is unknown if the weapon was still capable of its supercharge. Raptor's Energy Sword In almost all of his appearances, T'kan Ghanee ("Raptor") is shown to carry a customized energy sword with a striking orange hue in contrast to the usual bluish white. Raptor explains that it is a special variant of the energy sword issued to Zealots of the New Order, to complement their golden armor. It is never quite confirmed whether or Raptor's energy sword is better than the baseline model, as Raptor's efficiency with the blade compared to most Elites is most likely due to superior swordsmanship. As a token of their friendship, Raptor gives the sword to Randy-806 ("Ocelot") to keep in Part 9/Epilogue. Brass's Miniguns From Part 4/Act 2 onwards, Brass's primary weapon becomes a series of M247H machine guns detached from tripod turrets. Each is named Sam, Miller, and Malevolence, in that order. Brass is shown to have had a preference for miniguns long before arriving at Halo, although he never named them as they belonged to the SPARTAN Academy. Sam appeared to have been left on Halo while Miller was left aboard the UNSC Midsummer Night shortly before its destruction. Malevolence was built by Spectre's ODST team as a gift for Brass, as the team was unable to find Sam before departing from Halo. Although Sam is joked to never run out of bullets, Malevolence is the only minigun of the three explicitly noted to have been modified for Brass. Category:Meta